All You Need Are Words
by mckydstarlight
Summary: This is a series of drabbles prompted by six-word stories. *NO SLASH* Prompts welcome.
1. I'm Wearing Mismatched Socks That Match

This is a drabble prompted by the six word story, "I'm wearing mismatched socks that match." This prompt was given to me by **Zackaroni1773**. Also, if anyone out there is a Bones fan go and check out **Zackaroni1773's** page.

* * *

"Dammit, Dean! Why do you insist on buying unmated socks?" Sam grumbled as he pulled on the socks, one covered in zebra stripes, the other black and white polka dots.

"Because, Sammy, even hunters have to live a little," Dean said, bouncing his eyebrows, a grin lighting up his eyes, "Besides, that's what you get for not packing your own."

"I didn't pack my own because you wore them all and didn't wash them!" Sam grumbled again, but it had been a long time since he had seen Dean smile like that, so the mismatched, matching socks were worth it.

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence.** ** **Reviews are love and prompts give me life.** Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	2. Family Angel Blood Which One's Stronger

This prompt was also given to me by **Zackaroni1773.** The prompt is "Family. Angel blood. Which one's stronger?" Also, if anyone out there is a Bones fan go and check out **Zackaroni1773's** page.

* * *

"Dean, it's the only way…" Cas began, but Dean cut him off.

"It's not the only way. We'll find another way. I'll say yes to one of those winged dicks myself before I'll let you go through with this!"

"Dean, the counter-curse calls for an angel's blood! All of an angel's blood, and we don't have time to find another angel. If we don't act fast this whole town will die, and you and Sam with it."

"Doesn't matter. You're not risking your life. We'll find another way." And with that Dean stalked off, hopefully to find that other way.

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence. Reviews are love and prompts give me life.** **Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	3. What Do You Mean By Warded?

This prompt was given to me by **deadone1013** with a special request to include Castiel. The prompt was "What do you mean by warded?" I hope I did it justice.

* * *

"Dean, what do you mean by warded?"

"I don't know, Cas. All I know is I can't get through. There's some sort of damned force field from Star Trek keeping me out. Are there any sigils painted on the walls?"

"No, Dean. There aren't any sigils painted on the walls. I'm staying here by choice."

"Just look and see if there is something you don't recognize and mark through it so I can get you out of there," Dean sighed, rolling his eyes, remembering when Cas still had that stick up his ass and almost wishing it was still there.

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence.** ** **Reviews are love and prompts give me life.** Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	4. Who Knew Angels Could Get Cold

This prompt was given to me by **LadyWallace**. The prompt was "Who knew angels could get cold." I hope I did it justice. Also, if y'all are looking for some definite Team Free Will feels go and check out **LadyWallace's** page. She has multiple completed works as well as a community filled with very feelsy TFW fics.

* * *

"Dean, why am I shaking?"

"What?"

"I'm shaking, Dean," Cas said through chattering teeth, "Why am I shaking?"

"It's cause you're cold, Cas," Dean said grinning and clapping the shivering angel on the shoulder. "That's what happens when you fall out of the boat in the middle of November."

"I only did what you told me, Dean. You said to get the net and catch the fish," Cas said rubbing his arms to try and generate some warmth.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you to stand up. Now come on. Let's get in the car before you die of pneumonia."

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence.** ** **Reviews are love and prompts give me life.** Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	5. We Are Never Doing That Again

This prompt was given to me by **LadyWallace** , and though it goes a little over 100 words, it was too good to cut short. The prompt was "We are never doing that again." I hope I did this justice. :) Also, if y'all are looking for some definite Team Free Will feels go and check out **LadyWallace's** page. She has multiple completed works as well as a community filled with very feelsy TFW fics.

* * *

Sam watched Dean climb out of the pool and make note of the attractive blonde eyeing them both from the other side as he made his way over to the umbrella Sam was sitting under.

"Dude this is great!" Dean said as he plopped down on the lounge chair next to Sam, shaking his head to get rid of the excess water before reaching into the cooler for a beer, "Babes and beer, man. It can't get any better than this," he said, leaning back in his lounge chair. And that's exactly what Dean continued to think, right up until the moment that a very large man slathered in sunscreen walked up and proceeded to ask if one of them wanted to hook up. And from that moment on Dean's mantra for public pools was "Dude, we are never doing that again," and Sam couldn't say that he blamed him.

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence.** ** **Reviews are love and prompts give me life.** Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	6. Tell Me ,Cas, For How Long?

This drabble (dribble as my best friend likes to call it) is 200 words instead of 100 because I didn't think 100 words could do this prompt justice. This "dribble" is for **deadone1013** and the prompt was "Tell me, Cas, for how long?" I reworded the prompt a little for the sake of the story. I hope this is what you were hoping for! :)

* * *

Sam and Dean looked at the shadows made by his wings in shock. His wings that had once been magnificent. Capable of striking terror into the mightiest demon. Were now just singed feathers and crumbling shafts. Ash still slowly falling off them as they twitched under the scrutiny.

He hadn't meant to show them his wings.

He had never wanted to show them just how useless he had actually become.

But after they had insisted that all he had to do was fly there and back and that it shouldn't be that hard and that it was the least that he could do, he had snapped, yelling at them that he couldn't simply just fly "there and back", and then proceeding to show them exactly why.

The looks on their faces were proof enough that what he thought of himself was true.

That this made him more of a burden and even less of an angel than before.

The shadows slowly faded, along with the looks of shock on his friend's faces, he began to speak, about to apologize for his outburst, when Dean interrupted him, a look of worry crossing his face.

"Cas. Tell me. For how long?"

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence.** ** **Reviews are love and prompts give me life.** Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	7. Title TBA

This drabble is for **29Pieces**. It is sort of a missing scene from the season 8 episode, Sacrifice. I'll post the prompt at the end because I don't want to give anything away even though I'm not really sure you can spoil a drabble, but whatever. :) Also, if y'all are looking for some great writing then go and check out **29Pieces'** page. She posts weekly and has multiple completed works.

* * *

"I deserve to be loved! I just want to be loved…"

After Crowley's outburst not long after the sixth injection, Sam began to feel that perhaps all of this was not in vain. That at least one good thing would come out of his life before it was over.

And he knew that it was over.

These trials had slowly burned through him until there was nothing left but an empty shell of the man he used to be.

Now he was nothing.

Not that he had ever been much to begin with, though Dean had tried to tell him different, he had known better.

He had always been a monster.

Had always been unclean.

Even these trials had not succeeded in completely purifying him. He had actually been afraid that his blood would not be capable of curing a demon after having been contaminated all those years ago. But as he sat there, he caught Crowley mumble something, something that Sam had never truly been able to say.

"I think I was human...once."

* * *

The prompt, which really challenged me by the way (and also gave me some exceptional feels as I re-watched part of the episode, including the Carry On montage), was "I think I was human...once." I might write another drabble from this prompt once I catch up with my writing. I really enjoyed this one.

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence.** ** **Reviews are love and prompts give me life.** Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	8. What Do I Do With This?

I have a feeling that some of these are starting to get too long to really be drabbles but its still under 300 words so I'm going with it. This prompt was given to me by **Aini Nufire** and the prompt was "What do I do with this?" This is set pre-series when Sam is three and Dean is seven. Also, if y'all love some good old fashioned whump and brother feels then go and check out **Aini NuFire's** page. She has some great works already published and is working on another one right now with updates weekly.

* * *

"Dee? What do I do with this?"

Dean looked over from where he sat at the table in their motel room, supposedly working on the homework his dad had assigned him, to see Sam come waddling, buck naked, from the bathroom carrying what looked to be the diaper he had been wearing just a few moments before.

"Sammy, what are you doing," Dean said, jumping up and grabbing the diaper before anything hazardous leaked out onto the already stained motel carpet and holding it at arm's length, scowling down at his brother.

"I got my diaper dirty and I didn't want to make Daddy mad again and get you in trouble cause daddy said that I was too old to wear diapers," Sam said, looking up at his big brother, eyes shining at Dean's harsh tone.

Dean's expression immediately softened at the words and the "puppy-dog eyes" looking up at him and responded by smiling and ruffling his baby brother's hair as he turned to toss the soiled diaper in the trash. "It's okay, Sammy. You'll get it. It just takes time. I was almost four when I started wearing big boy underwear and you're barely three, so you've got plenty of time. Now let's get you dressed and we'll watch some cartoons. How about that?"

"Ok!" Sam said throwing his arms around his brother in the biggest hug his tiny body could muster and burying his face in Dean's stomach before continuing, "I love you, Dee!"

Dean hugged him back and whispered, "I love you too, Sammy. I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence.** ** **Reviews are love and prompts give me life.** Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	9. Bloody Shrapnel Resembled Angel Wings

This extra-long dribble is for **Zackaroni1773**. The prompt was, "The bloody shrapnel resembled angel wings." Hope I did this justice. :) This is set sometime in season 1 I think because Dean hadn't quite lost his faith in everything at that point. Also, if any of you guys are Bones fans go and check out **Zackaroni1773's** page.

* * *

Dean woke up and his first thought was, "What the hell had hit him?" and his second was, "Where was Sammy?" With that thought entering his mind Dean rolled over, pushing through the pain shooting through his brain from the concussion he most definitely had, and opened his eyes. Mentally checking himself for injuries worse than the one to his head and the dislocated shoulder he had discovered when he made the mistake of trying to push himself up on his elbow. He surveyed the room, taking in the damage that the explosion, that's what had hit him, an explosion, it must be Thursday, had made, when his eyes landed on Sam, lying unconscious across the room where he had been thrown in the blast. Dean gingerly pushed himself into a seated position and scooted across the floor to his brother, not trusting his legs to hold him yet. He skirted carefully around the bloody shrapnel that he couldn't help but think looked like scorched angel wings lying there on the floor. The blood must have come from the two meat suits the demons they had been fighting had vacated right before the world had imploded, because he wasn't bleeding from anything major and he couldn't see any blood on Sam. When he finally reached his brother his first task was to check his pulse. He waited with bated breath until he felt the slow, but steady, thump-thump of his brother's heart beat under his fingertips. He let out a relieved sigh and began to try and rouse his brother so that they could get out of there before the cops decided to show up and start asking questions. He breathed out a quick prayer to whoever was out there apparently watching over them, grateful that they had survived yet another in their long line of many close-calls. Grateful that they could get up to fight another day.

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence. Reviews are love and prompts give me life. Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	10. How Did You Not See That?

This drabble is for **29Pieces**. The prompt was "How did you not see that?" I really enjoyed this one! Hope I did it justice. :) Also, if y'all are looking for some great writing then go and check out **29Pieces'** page. She posts weekly and has multiple completed works.

* * *

"Dean, did you see that?" no answer. "Dean?" Sam said again before looking at his brother and realizing that he was miles away in his own thoughts. He decided to try again. "Dean. Earth. To. Dean." After his fourth attempt to get his brother's attention Dean finally decided to return to earth.

"What?"

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"That shooting star!" Sam said looking over at his brother and frowning when he shook his head. "Oh c'mon! How did you not see that?" Sam said, looking at him incredulously before sighing and turning to grab another beer out of the cooler.

"Sammy, look," Dean said, grabbing his arm.

Sam turned, about to make a smart remark about how Dean had decided to pay attention now and not when it actually counted, but stopped short when he realized what his brother was looking at. The sky, which had been completely still when he had turned away, was filled with streaks of light as the meteor shower began. He looked up in awe before looking over at Dean and taking in the wonder on his big brother's face. He looked all but twelve years old and Sam couldn't help but think that in that moment Dean was living out the childhood he had given up. "Yeah, Dee. I'm looking."

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence.** ** **Reviews are love and prompts give me life.** Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	11. I Think I Was Human Once

This drabble is for **29Pieces**. The prompt was "I think I was human…once." Also, if y'all are looking for some great writing then go and check out **29Pieces'** page. She posts weekly and has multiple completed works.

* * *

From the moment the bottle hit his head his vision began to redden at the edges. The Mark pulling him down into a vortex that he couldn't escape from. He tried to warn them. Tried to tell them that he was dangerous. That he would kill them. But they wouldn't listen and the boot connected with his face and everything went red.

The next thing he knew he was kneeling in the middle of the floor. Surrounded by bodies and covered in blood. Their blood. And then Sam was in front of him, touching him, worrying about him, reassuring him, and for just a moment everything was ok.

"I didn't-I didn't mean to."

And then he saw the fear enter his brother's eyes and everything shattered again.

He wasn't human. He was a monster. And now his baby brother, the one that he was supposed to protect and look, after was afraid of him. And as Sam's hand left his face and the last glimmer of hope he had fizzled out, all he could think was, "Sammy, I think I was human…once."

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence. Reviews are love and prompts give me life. Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	12. It's Like My Air Is Gone

This drabble is for **LilyBolt**. The prompt was "It's like my air is gone." and it caused me great feels. Also, if y'all are looking for some great writing then go and check out **LilyBolt's** page. She has a one-shot series that she is taking prompts for and she posts every Monday.

* * *

Sam slammed the car door and waited for Dean to do the same on the driver's side. He forced himself not to look at his broth…no, partner as they drove away. He had just laid out the terms of their working together again and as much as it had hurt to see that look in Dean's eyes, it was necessary. They were too much of a danger to themselves and the world around them when they were brothers. Partners was better. They would be more detached. Wouldn't sacrifice themselves, or the world, on a whim just because the other might die. Well, he wouldn't anyway. He couldn't speak for Dean, because he had always been much more sacrificial when it came to his brother's life, and Sam didn't think that saying they weren't brothers would change that. It didn't matter though because as long as one of them was using rational thought the world would probably be a lot safer. If only he could get Dean to see it that way as well.

XXX

Dean stood there for a second as Sam turned and walked to the passenger's side of the Impala before following and climbing into his baby for the long ride back to the bunker, trying his best to get the words that had just been seared into his brain, out.

" _I'm saying you want to work? Let's work. You want to be brothers…?"_

The words had felt like a punch to the gut that had knocked the air right out of his lungs and no matter how hard he tried, he felt like he would never get it back.

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence. Reviews are love and prompts give me life. Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	13. Why'd It Have To Be Clowns?

This drabble is for **LadyWallace** who gave me the prompt, "Why'd it have to be clowns?" I enjoyed this one and hope y'all do too! :) Also, if y'all are looking for some definite Team Free Will feels go and check out **LadyWallace's** page. She has multiple completed works as well as a community filled with very feelsy TFW fics.

* * *

Sam cringed as one ran by in his peripheral vision, and jumped as another almost ran into his leg. He looked around for Dean and spotted him on the other side of the room talking with the manager. He decided he would try to make his way over to his brother to let him know that he was going to step outside when one of them smacked right into his leg and fell down, beginning to cry as Sam jumped three feet into the air at the sight of it coming right at him. He shuddered and ran a hand through his hair before deciding that he could just text Dean to let him know where he was and headed for the door. He breathed a sigh of relief as he finally reached the exit, glad to finally be free of the hell that was a clown themed child's costume party.

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence. Reviews are love and prompts give me life. Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	14. What The Hell Happened To You?

So y'all probably just got a ton of post notification emails. Sadly this is not because i have multiple chapters to post, but because the site glitched and lost a couple of my posts. Sorry about that. I try to update once a day as long as i have prompts. Well anyways, this drabble is for **deadone1013** with a special request for Castiel. Her prompt was "What the hell happened to you?" I hope I did this justice! :)

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked as Dean began to snicker before letting out a loud guffaw as Cas walked into the room, covered in flour.

"I think Dean might have a fairly good idea of what the hell happened to me. Would I be correct in making that assumption, Dean?" Cas said, sending a scathing glare Dean's way.

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes, trying and failing miserably at bringing his laughter under control when Cas, who had walked the rest of the way into the room, slipped on the flour he had dropped on the floor and landed with a loud thud and a very surprised look on his face, looking every bit like a cat that had just fallen off of the couch he had been trying to jump to. And that was when Dean fell out of his chair.

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence. Reviews are love and prompts give me life. Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	15. There Was Something Different About Him

Sorry about not posting yesterday. I was super swamped this weekend. I was hoping to post every day but I'm not going to be able to keep up so Monday's are going to be my catch-up days. I will post all other days of the week though as long as I have drabbles to post. Sorry again. Well anyways, this prompt was for **hollyhobbit101** and the prompt was "There was something different about him." I hope I did this justice. :)

* * *

Something about Dean had changed.

The first time Sam noticed it was when he started drinking coffee every morning instead of whiskey.

Then he started wearing the dead-guy robe. Sam couldn't remember the last time Dean hadn't slept in some form of clothing that hadn't been worn the day before.

And Dean had never been far from a weapon. Even in sleep. But Sam knew for a fact that Dean didn't sleep with his knife or gun under his pillow anymore because they were mounted on the wall.

But it was the nightmares that had cinched it. That had really proven that something had changed.

When they had first discovered the bunker and had moved in, Dean had still awakened nightly with a heart shattering yell that had echoed through the halls of the bunker and reached Sam wherever he had been. But not anymore. He was sure that Dean still had them. No one who had lived (and died) through what Dean had, wouldn't. But the last time that yell had echoed through the bunker's halls had been months ago.

Now the only yells that woke Sam came from the kitchen where he would yell at him that breakfast was ready, or from the showers after he had discovered that Sam had used all the shampoo.

It took him a while, but one day he finally figured it out when he heard a noise that he hadn't heard in years and had thought that he would never hear again. Dean was whistling. And that was when Sam realized what was different about his brother.

He was happy.

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence. Reviews are love and prompts give me life. Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**

 **Secondary A/N** I have this headcanon that Dean whistled, and always had for as long as Sam could remember until their dad died. This drabble hits kind of close to home because my Dad went through the same thing after my grandmother died and he just recently started to get his whistle back and I feel like Dean would be the same way. Sorry for the emotion dump. Love you guys!


	16. Where Are You Going With That?

This prompt is for **LadyWallace** and is set in her AU called _A Thing Or Two About Being Human_ , where Cas is human and living in the bunker with Sam and Dean like he should have been. The prompt was "Where are you going with that?". I hope I did this justice. :) Also, if you are looking for some whump and angst go and check out her season 11 AU called _We Band Of Brothers_.

XXX

"Sam! Where are you going with that?" Dean had been working on fixing dinner for himself and his brother in the kitchen when all of a sudden he had heard a horrendous screeching noise and had looked down the hallway to see Sam dragging the Christmas tree stand, with the tree still in it, down the hall toward the dormitories.

"What?" Sam yelled back, trying his best to maneuver the eight foot tree down the hallway and into what looked to be Cas' room.

"I said, "Where are you going with that?"" Dean replied, making his way down the hall toward his struggling brother.

"I'm putting the tree in Cas' room," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"You're what!"

I'm putting the tree in Cas' roo.."

"I know what you said, I mean why?"

"Well since he got hurt in that hunt and has been laid up in the hospital for the last week I thought that he might like something festive in his room when he got home."

"Ok. And?"

"And? And what, Dean?"

"And you didn't think that just going out and buying a small tree to put in his room wouldn't have been a better idea than lugging this eight foot monstrosity out of the library, down the hall, and in here? It takes up half of his room for crying out loud!"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the polished cement floor sheepishly. "Yeah. I guess that would have been a better idea. I just got excited and didn't think about it."

Dean chuckled. Unable to hide his amusement at how truly excited, and now chagrined, his brother was. He slapped him on the shoulder, "Yeah, well it's the thought that counts, Bitch. Now come on. Let's get this thing back to the library and then we can go to the store and buy a tree just for him, with ornaments and everything," Dean said, reaching down and shoving his jacket under the stand to try and eliminate as much screeching as possible. "We can even buy him some fruit cake and eggnog so that he can get the whole experience."

"Yeah, whatever, Jerk," Sam replied, mock defiance in his eyes as he helped his brother lug the first Christmas tree they had had in ages back to the library where it belonged, smiling the whole way.

XXX

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence. Reviews are love and prompts give me life. Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	17. Silence

Okay, so this wasn't actually prompted by anyone but rather was an assignment I had to do for my fiction writing class last semester. It's different from what I turned in and is actually much similar to my first draft (If anyone wants to see the one I turned in let me know). I've been wanting to post it and thought that now would be as good a time as any. I'll continue to post prompts tomorrow. Reader's choice on which brother is which. Thanks! Love y'all!

* * *

Beep…beep…beep. He shifts in the hard, black, plastic chair, pushing his legs out straight to try and relieve the ache from sitting for so long. Beep…beep…beep. He runs his hand through his hair, making it stick up. Beep...beep...beep. His brother should be teasing him about it right now. Beep…beep…beep. But he wasn't… Beep…beep…beep. Someone rushes down the hall outside the room, yelling about something blue and pulling him from his thoughts. Beep…beep…beep. He pulls his feet back up under his chair and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together between them. Beep…beep…beep. He restlessly twists his mother's ring that they had taken off his brother's hand around his index finger. Beep…beep…beep. His eyes focus on an empty spot on the beige, tile floor. Beep…beep…beep. He had never realized how comforting that incessant beeping could be. Beep…beep…beep. Until it wasn't there.

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence. Reviews are love and prompts give me life. Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	18. No, That's Not Going Happen!

This drabble is for **deadone1013** and the prompt was "No, that's not gonna happen!" with Castiel. I might continue this later. I haven't decided yet. Hope I did this justice! :)

XXX

"Sam, you can't keep this up forever. You have to get out of here."

"No, Cas," Sam grunted, straining under the weight on his shoulders, "That's not going to happen. I'm not leaving you and I'm pretty sure that Dean would feel the same way if he were here. We'll figure this out."

"But, Sam you can't keep doing this. It will kill you, and Dean would never forgive me if I let something happen to you." Cas could already see the strain that holding up the sky was putting on his friend and could tell that there was no way he could keep it up for much longer. It didn't help that it had been rigged to where if Sam let go, Cas would be crushed. "Just more incentive to keep you here," Atlas had sneered before heading off to find Dean. This was all his fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him, and now he was chained and forced to watch one of his only friends, his family, suffer because of something he had done. He had let Atlas trick him into taking the sky from his shoulders and if Sam had not come along when he had, Cas would have been dead already. As it was, he had been so weak when Sam had taken the sky from him that Atlas had had no trouble chaining him up and now he had no hope of helping Sam or of escaping to find Dean. He was somewhere in the labyrinth that Zeus had constructed to keep people from getting to Atlas easily and all Cas could do was hope that Dean would find them in time.

XXX

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence. Reviews are love and prompts give me life. Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	19. Try Not To Touch Anything Else

Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, guys. I have been super busy with school and works and it's just now starting to slow down. I'm hoping to post a couple of prompts this next week if I can. This prompt was "Try not to touch anything else." And it was given to me by the wonderful **LadyWallace** who is currently posting her most recent fic, entitled _Caretaker_. You should definitely go and check it out. Especially if you are any sort of Megstiel shipper.

* * *

"Try not to touch anything else!" Dean said, freezing in place at the same time, but not before he somehow managed to touch another freaking kitten covered hand towel causing it to multiply exponentially until he was buried up to his waist in the damn things.

"Well apparently only the stuff that was in the room when the place was cursed multiplies. At least we've got that on our side," Sam said, doing his best to move through the over-cluttered room without touching anything else, something that wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"Yeah. It's a good thing too," Dean replied, wading through the kitten covered mound, his nose itching just thinking about all of the cats currently surrounding him. Real or not, they were still cats and he was still allergic. "I'm pretty sure whoever cursed this place was Dolores Umbridge reincarnated."

"Dean, reincarnation is just a myth," Cas said, cocking his head before continuing, "And even if it wasn't, there has never been a witch on record by the name of Dolores Umbridge."

"No. Cas. It's a reference. It's from a series of books about this ki- you know what. It's not important. Can you get us out of here?" Dean said, flinching in surprise when he accidently touched a stack of quilts and sent them shooting upwards until they were touching the ceiling.

"Of course, Dean," Cas replied, reaching out to grab his shoulder and inadvertently touching what was apparently a full, china tea pot, sending it and twenty more shattering to the floor in a shower of glass and what looked to be moldy tea and causing it to fly toward the brothers. The tea must have been cursed as well, because as soon as it touched them, it turned into a tidal wave and soaked them both as he pulled them in to the ether with him. When they reappeared outside the building both brothers fixed him with a glare. It was at that moment that he finally understood the phrase 'If looks could kill.'

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be six words and be a coherent sentence. Reviews are love and prompts give me life. Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	20. Prompt From My Dad

Ok, guys. This prompt was given to me by my Dad. He is really interested in my writing and he wanted to see what I would do with this one so here it is. The prompt was "Salmon covered in painful claw marks." (Yes, "Salmon covered in painful claw marks." No, my dad does not know about Salmon Dean. ;) ) I hope to post again in a couple of days but I'm about to run out of prompts so I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to post. I am working on a small outsider POV one-shot that I hope to post eventually though. :)

* * *

"Oh c'mon!" Dean grumbled, pulling himself loose from yet another briar that had snagged his jacket, "You're scratching up the leather." He continued grumbling about how much he hated camping, adding a few expletives as he did before following his brother up the trail.

They were hiking through the woods, going after whatever monster was killing the people of this town. They weren't quite sure what it was but Sam was pretty sure that fire would kill it and after another person had died last night they didn't have time for any more research. So armed with flame throwers and a myriad of other weapons "just in case" out into the woods they had gone.

Sam had just rounded a bend up ahead and Dean followed him a few seconds later, looking down at the trail to avoid tripping when all of a sudden he slammed into a brick wall that turned out to be his brother. He stumbled backwards at the impact, straight into a briar patch. He slowly extricated himself from it, mumbling curses as he did, before turning on his brother.

"Sam, what the hell was…" he trailed off. His brother still hadn't moved from his spot next to the small stream that was crossing the trail. He was looking at something very intently, yet had an almost blank look on his face. Dean followed his brother's gaze until his eyes found what Sam was staring at. It was a salmon. Covered in extremely long claw marks, probably from a bob-cat. It triggered a memory but he pushed it away. More worried about Sam at the moment. It wasn't until Sam muttered his name in a way that made his every nerve stand on end and his heart break all at once that he figured it out though. The memory that the salmon had triggered was one he had buried very deeply. It was the reason he was afraid of dogs. It reminded him of hellhounds.

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be a coherent six or seven word sentence. Reviews are love and prompts give me life. Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	21. It Looked Like A Kid's Drawing

This prompt was given to me by **LilyBolt,** who I want to give special thanks to for all of her recent reviews. You don't know how much they mean! The prompt was "It looked like a kid's drawing." I wasn't sure where this was gonna take me and especially didn't expect to end up here, but here it is. Hope y'all like it!

* * *

Dean wasn't sure what it was but he was one hundred percent certain that he had never, in all his years of hunting, ever seen anything like it. It was about six feet tall and bright yellow. It had three legs, all of which were about the size of a maple sapling and arms that looked more like tentacles with hands than actual arms, and then there was its shoes. They were about the size of Dean's torso, which had to be what, a size one hundred, and were bright red with hot pink laces. Dean was taking all of this in, frozen to the spot when Sam came running around the corner of the building at the end of the alleyway Dean had run into, not realizing that it was a dead-end and where he was now cornered as a result. Dean pulled his gun out and squeezed the trigger right as Sam began to say something, effectively drowning out what his brother had to say. But instead of the usual reaction to something getting shot which was usually either getting extremely pissed or dying, the thing just kept coming, its googly-eyed, doctor's office sticker face taunting him as he backer further away. Now trapped with no way out. It was then that Sam, who had been forced to dive out of the way of the oncoming bullet, came up behind the creature with what looked to be a garden hose and began to spray.

"What the hell is that going to do, Sam? It's a monster, not a freaking flower garden. I know you've always been a girl at heart but now is not the time to start living your dream of professional gardener!" He was now all the way to the wall at the end of the alley, his back pressed up against the brick when he started to notice a change in the creature. It was slowly beginning to, well the only way he could describe it was wilt. Before long it was no more than a puddle of yellow, brown, and pink goo on the ground. It had completely melted when it came into contact with the water. He stepped away from the wall and slowly walked forward, stopping to stare down at what used to be a six foot tall monster with googly eyes, "What the hell?"

"I figured it out."

"Well I can see that, Sam, but would you mind sharing with the rest of the class?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's sarcasm before continuing, "I realized what was happening when I noticed some drawings on a bulletin board at the library. I noticed that they all looked remarkably similar to what we had been hunting. I mean they all had different features, but they were all basically the same fantastical things that only a kid can draw, and that's when I figured it out. The witch has been animating the children's drawings at the library and sending them after people who pissed her off. It's actually not too different from that case we worked that time with the unicorn. Just a little less complex and a lot less deadly. Most of the drawings here were just animated to mess with people because only the people who they were after could see them. I guess this one was sent after both of us since we could both see it, and they couldn't even actually harm anyone since they're just made of paper and crayon. Although I guess if someone started babbling about a giant children's drawing following you around, people would start to think you were crazy which could eventually harm someone in the long run, but anyway, now that I know what's happening I'm pretty sure I know who's doing this so c'mon, let's go find them," and with that he turned around and began to roll the hose he had apparently stolen, back up so that he could return it.

Dean just looked at him incredulously before turning back to look at the "thing" that had chased him down like it was going to murder him while he ran for his life. Apparently from a freaking kid's drawing. "I freaking hate witches," he said kicking the pile of goo and sending it splattering onto the back wall of the alley before turning to follow his brother back to the library so that they could take care of this witch and get the hell out of dodge before some other creepy ass thing from some other deranged kid's imagination decided to come after him too.

* * *

 **A/N If anyone out there has a prompt, I would love to write it. They need to be a coherent six or seven word sentence. Reviews are love and prompts give me life. Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


End file.
